Akuma no Ikari (The Wrath of A Demon)
by Shiki-Seishou
Summary: (Fem Naru) Shiki showed her true self after the Wave Arc and stayed in the Elemental Nations till she was 14. She got teleported to the Bleach world again after her failed attempt for a teleportation seal and meets Kisuke again after 8 years and stays with him. She gets enrolled in Karakura Highschool when she bumps into Ichigo. What will happen Read Dra- I mean Akuma no Ikari! XD!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello everyone this is going to be-**

**Shiki: No one cares just get on with the disclaimer**

**Me: WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO MEAN **

**Shiki: Stop crying **

**Kumori: Stop trying Shiki She's not going to stop **

**Shiki: Hai (yes, or yea) Ori-onii-san**

**Kumori: Arashi if you don't mind will you do the Disclaimer **

**Arashi: Hn**

**Shiki: That means hai Ori-onii-san **

**Kumori: How do you know? **

**Shiki: Itachi, Madara, and Obito**

**Kumori: Okay…. Arashi do the disclaimer **

**Arashi:…. Shiki-Seishou doesn't own anything but her OC's **

**Me: And the Story starts now **

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

"**Bjuu (Tailed Beast) speaking" **

'**Bjuu thinking' **

"_**Jinchuuriki (Human container) in their Akuma (Demon) Form talking" **_

'_**Jinchuuriki in their Akuma form thinking' **_

"**In flashbacks speaking" **

'**In flashbacks thinking' **

"In flashbacks Bjuu speaking"

'In flashbacks Bjuu thinking'

_**If ever your world starts crashing down**__**  
**__**Whenever your world starts crashing down**__**  
**__**If ever your world starts crashing down**__**  
**__**That's when you'll find (find) me**__**Lost till you're found**__**  
**__**Swim till you drown**__**  
**__**Know that we all fall down**__**  
**__**Love till you hate**__**  
**__**Strong till you break**__**  
**__**Know that we all fall down**__**All fall down, we all fall down, all fall down**__**  
**__**We all fall down, all fall down, all fall down**_

_**All Fall Down by One Republic.**_

**-Shiki's POV-**

***Flashback***** **

'**They never noticed me' **

"Outou-san (Father) Look what I did!" said a young girl. This young girl had bright red hair (Like Kushina's) that went to her mid back and violet eyes. She looked like she was 4 or 5 years old.

"Hmm what is it Shiki" said her father. Her father had spikey blond hair that barely touches his shoulders. He had eyes bluer than any river or ocean. He currently was wearing a blue muscle shirt and black ninja pants. (Sorry I suck at describing) And wasn't paying attention to her just the boy in front of him.

"Look what I can do Outou-san!" Minato looked at his daughter for a minute before hearing an OUF' and quickly looked at his twin son. "Yea just wait till Tatsumaki (His name means Tornado) finishes okay"

'**It was always Tatsumaki' **

"Outou-san look I can do the RASENGAN!" A young boy exclaimed. He had very dark orange hair border lining red. His eyes were red (Like Naruto's when he is usin' the Kyuubi's chakra) He had 3 shadow clones next to him and were surrounding his hand after 20 seconds the shadow clones 'POOFED' out with smoke clouds showing a sphere of chakra in his hands.

"Oh my Kami (God), Kushi-chan bring the camera our son did the Rasengan!" Minato yelled.

"I've already got it Mina-kun!" Kushina yelled as she took a thousand pictures all while Shiki just stood there.

'**To them I was just a nobody'**

"Guys let's go out just us as a family" Minato said.

"Really Outou-san! Where are we going" Shiki yelled out of excitement.

"I really don't know Kushi-chan where should we go?" Minato asked

'I really don't know Mina-Kun" Kushina replied.

"Can we go to the Golden Leaf? I heard it's the best restaurant in the entire Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire)!" Shiki yel- I mean said excitedly.

Minato took a quick glance between each other. Then Minato answered-

"I'm sorr-" then the least likely person interrupted him… Tatsumaki

"OUTOU-SAN, OUKAA-CHAN (Mother) LETS GO THERE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEEAAASSEEEEEE!" His loud obnoxious voice made her ears bleed slightly.

Minato and Kushina took a quick glance between each other and finally Kushina replied. "Awwww of coarse sweetheart anything for you"

"Mina-Kun can you call the manager and book us a seat" (Guess who said that)

"Okay Kushi-chan" Minato replied before callin' the manager

"Hello?"

"Hello this is the Golden Leaf's manager who is this?"

"This is Minato Namikaze"

"O-O-O-Oh H-H-H-Ho-o-o-okag-g-g-ge-sama why did you call?"

"I want to book a table for 3- I mean 4 please"

"Wait a second Hokage-sama (Me: Forgot to add –sama is for respect for someone of a higher level like commander anbu boss, etc.….). ….Ah Hokage-sama there is a problem"

"What is the problem?"

"We only have a table for 3"

"It's ok that's just fine" And then He hanged up.

**-At Golden Leaf- **

**-Manager's POV- **

"Get a Table ready for Hokage-sama only 3 people though"

Good the Akuma-kozo (Demon-Brat) wouldn't come I'll contact a couple of my friends hopefully we'll kill the Akuma-Kozo this time!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA-Coughs-Ha-Coughs okay

'**I was always the weird one, the black sheep in our family and once I got attacked again I've got saved, but barely the price was I was a demon…. I guess now I am what they fear' **

6 year old (Yes six but she looks 3, or 4) was shown running down the street, she looked like she was running for her life- Wait She IS running for her life from a huuuuuuuuuuuuge crowd and once I mean huuuuuuuuuuuuge it was more than 100!

Finally they caught up to her when she was at a dead end in an alley and all beat her up using Kunia's, Swords, Bottles, even Justus's.

Finally she fell unconscious, but everyone thought she was dead.

**-Mind Scape A.K.A Where the 'Mighty' Kyuubi is also her za- (Kyuubi: STOP SPOILING! –Sees attention all on him- Uh Bye?)- **

**-Ku-Kyuubi's POV-**

'**Kuso (Damnit) at this rate the kit is going to die unless…' **

**I looked at the kit under me she was bleeding fast. I'll have to turn into a full-Akuma (Demon) **

"**This is going to a bit hurt kit" **

**I started putting my chakra into her body and heard her painful screams **

"**Maybe a lot" I muttered, but continued the process. **

**I pushed her out of my (Me: Cough it's hers (Kyuubi: Say that again) OI (Hey) your suppose to be in the story (Kyuubi: Forgot) I mean her mindscape**

'**Once I woke up I was in the hospital with a bunch of machines attached to me. I didn't know what happened, but I decided to visit Outou-san for a while' **

**-Shiki's POV-**

So far I got past everyone and got ready to go to Outou-san.

**-Outou-Sans's POV (Me: MWHAHAHAHAHA Now you don't know who is Outou-san!) **

I was bored that's it. Just bored. I just can't wait till Shiki comes she makes things fun.

**-No one's POV- **

When suddenly the most IRONIC scene happened Shiki Popped out of a portal!

**HAHAHAHA CLIFFY wait is it a cliffy**

**Shiki: Why do I have to be stuck with you? **

**Me: Cause I created you**

**Shiki: Wait I'm technically Naruto right **

**Me: Well yes and no. **

**Shiki: Why no**

**Me: Cause I created your past the plot your appearance and personality**

**Shiki: Why yes**

**Me: Cause you have part of the Kyuubi technically **

**Shiki: That's lame**

**Me: Yea Well Boo Hoo Baka (Idiot) **

**Shiki: You created me a Baka **

**Me: To shay **

**Anyways that was 4 pages next time I'm aiming for 7 or 8 see you next time at Akuma no Ikari **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys I'm back with Chapter 2, He He

**Shiki: Took you long enough… **

**Me: SHUT UP I WAS BUSY WITH FAMILY, YEAH **

**Kumori: Your still sayin that **

**Me: Of course, hmmm, I have to un. **

**Kumori: Yeah you **_**have **_**to (Note the sarcasm) **

**Me: (Mumbles) Just do the disclaimer, yeah.. **

**Kumori: Fine. (Turns to readers) Shiki-Seishou does not own anything from this story except her Oc's**

**Me: Good boy, un**

_**PLEASE READ THE AN **_

**AN: At the end of the story there will be a Poll for who Shiki is going to be Paired with. Review who you want her with and only 2 votes per a person She is not going to be paired early just when she goes to Karakura. ALSO if you want you can choose from the Naruto-Realm, but no Konoha cause she's going to be enemies with them Kay? **

**Please Review! It will mean a lot to me. **

"Human or person Talking"

'Human or person Thinking'

"**Demon, summon, or animal Talking" **

'**Demon, summon, or animal Thinking' **

_**I won't give up on us**__**  
**__**Even if the skies get rough**__**  
**__**I'm giving you all my love**__**  
**__**I'm still looking up, still looking up.**__****_

_**Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)**__**  
**__**God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)**__**  
**__**We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)**__**  
**__**God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)**__****_

_**I won't give up on us**__**  
**__**Even if the skies get rough**__**  
**__**I'm giving you all my love**__**  
**__**I'm still looking up**_

_**I won't give up by: Jason Mraz**_

**Chapter 2 **

**Day: 9****th**** of Thursday Month: October Year: 2002 (She is 6 turnin 7)**

Third person POV:

Shiki popped out of the portal and collapsed on the floor said… (I know you didn't read the author's note guys)

"Oh Kami (God) I'm so glad I got out of there, un"

"Haha still have motion sickness Aki-chan, Hmm" A blond male? Teased.

This blond 'male had slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely. He also had mouths in each of the palms of his hands he wore a utility belt with two bags where he carried all of his clay. he wore a V-neck, sleeveless, midriff shirt with mesh armor underneath it along with pants, stirrups, and sandals.

"Shut up, hmm" She groaned

"How are you suppose to be a ninja Aki-chan, un?" He questioned

"Simple! I'll run, Yeah!" She replied

"What if you have to ride in the carriage, hmmm?"

"Uhhhh. Hey look at the time I have to meet Otou-san(Father), Yeah!" She said quickly then started running fast… and ran into a wall.

"Hey watch where your going" Said the… wall?

"What?" Was all what she 'Intelligently' said. She looked up and saw Kisame standing there with an irritated expression.

"Oh it's you Kisa-Chan" She said blankly.

"Yeah it's me AND STOP CALLING ME KISA-CHAN" He yelled

"Why not?"

Kisame sighed "Because I'm an S-class Missing Nin I can't be called 'Kisa-Chan'!"

Shiki pouted then suddenly a light bulb went on at the top of her head. "Ok Kisame" She said sadly.

"Good now go I have to practice my jutsu" He said happy that worked.

That's when the tears started coming out of her eyes. Kisame's eyes widened

"Hey Aki-chan stop crying before anyone hears" He whispered

That's when the waterfall came out "WAAAAAAAAAAAAH YOU'RE SO MEAN" She yelled while running away.

"H-H-Hey wait up!" He yelled before running after her…. And right pass her.

Once Kisame was out of hearing/sight she took off the invisibility jutsu and snickered.

'Haha that was easy, hmmm, I love messin' with Kisa-chan' She then was walking, but backwards with her eyes closed and took a left (Her left so if she was walking forwards right) into a room and hit a wall.

Shiki opened her eyes and it was a wall after all.

**-Shiki's POV- Area: Akatsuki base Specific Area:? **

I took a left and hit a wall hard. "Itai (Ouch, Ow) that hurt!" I opened my eyes and saw it as actually a wall. Huh. I looked around the room.

The room was big in general. The room had a glass door that led to the balcony. The walls were black and red. It had a queen-sized bed pushed to the wall. It also had a desk and chair with lots of paper and notes. There were also several weapons on the wall like kunias, shuriken, and a tanto

'Wait a sec this is Ita-chan's room! Oh wow I've always wanted to come here!'

I looked around for a while then decided this is BORING. –Sigh- I guess I should say hi to Otou-san then go back to _Konoha_.

So I started walking (More like running) to Otou-san's office.

**-No one's POV- Area: Akatsuki base Specific Area: Pain's/Pein/Nagato's Office **

There was no sound coming from the leader's (I'm not going to keep sayin' Pain's/Pein/Nagato's so with Konan and Shiki its Nagato and if one of the members are present then Pain Kay?) office except the sound of papers turning… until

"Otou-san (Father)! I'm back, hmmm~~~" she sang. Nagato sighed "It was good while it lasted' He thought

"What is Aki-chan?" He asked

"I wanna see if I can stay here for tomorrow?" She asked completely serious.

"Why?" He replied curiously. 'She didn't add Un, Hmm or yeah at the end. This must be important'

"W-w-w-well you know tomorrow is my B-b-b-birthday a-and, umm, Iwanttostayhereforthenight" She replied nervously and rushed out the end.

Nagato furrowed his(Yahiko's) brows "What was the last part Shiki?" He asked, but already knows what she wants to say.

"I….wanttostayhereforthenight!" she replied quickly.

Nagato sighed "Listen Shiki-"Hey! You know I hate it when people call me that!"

"Fine Aki. Just take a deep breath and say it."

"O-ok I want to stay here for thenight"

'Close enough' he thought.

**Oh my god I'm sooooo sorry for short chapter I've been busy anyway I'm going to make a info on Shiki with what we know anyway the poll is below \/ **

**IchigoxShiki **

**GaaraxShiki **

**UryuxShiki **

**OtherxShiki (You choose by comments) **

**Once again so sorry!**


	3. Important info

**This is Shiki's Info on what we have now. Also there will be a time skip to the graduation exam Kay? Poll will end when she goes to Karakura and she's going to be a junior like Ichigo, Orihime, etc.…**

**Name: Shiki Uzumaki-Namikaze (But will be changed later on in chapters) **

**Hair color: Blood red with silver tips **

**Hairstyle: Minato's hair style**

**Eye color: Silver with a gold ring**

**Age: 6 turning 7 on October 10****th**** but looks like she's is 4 or 3.**

**Skills: Can go invisible, others Unknown. **

**Weakness: Motion-Sickness (So much if she steps on a moving vehicle it acts up) **

**Why she looks so young: She has ****congenital growth-hormone condition. Search if you don't know what it is. **

**Other info: Is the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine-Tail Fox) soul, Sees Nagato as a Father. Always says Un, Hmm, or Yeah. Has a Twin brother named Tatsumaki. Daughter of Minato Namikaze (Fourth Hokage) and Kushina Uzumaki (Hot-head Harabano? Spelling?) **

**Name: Tatsumaki Uzumaki-namikaze**

**Hair color: Orange hair (A mix) **

**Eyes: Sea-green **

**Hairstyle: Naruto's **

**Age: 6 turning 7 on October 10****th**

**Skills: Can do the Rasengan, but with only 3 shadow clones. **

**Weakness: Unknown **

**Other info: Is the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune chakra. Always says Dattebyo (Believe it). Has a twin sister named Shiki. Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Was trained early at the tender age of 4.**

**By the way Shiki is going to be on a 5-man team. **

**Ok bye! **


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok Chapter 2 is ****up and a shout out to Aladdinia Magi for reviewing and Poll results for the poll BTW sorry for not updating sooner, because for some reason the speakers for the MacBook are not working so it has no sound. Note even with the headphones. So if anyone who know what happened to it and how to fix it please tell me.**

**IchigoxShiki: 2**

**GaaraxShiki:0 **

**UryuuxShiki :0**

**OtherxShiki **

**Once again poll is going to end when Shiki goes to Karakura Kay? And this is going to be a time skip to the graduation exam okay? **

_**Let's set the world on fire **__**  
**__**Tonight **__**  
**__**I hear your heart beat **__**  
**__**Tonight **__**  
**__**We could burn brighter **__**  
**__**Shine bright **__**  
**__**Carry me home tonight**__**Yeah I was in the dark **__**  
**__**Looking for somebody **__**  
**__**(Oh yeah yeah yeeah) **__**  
**__**Still stuck in that time **__**  
**__**I used to know **__**And I'm not sleeping now **__**  
**__**I'm wide awake **__**  
**__**I'll be waking up **__**  
**__**I get a feeling **__**  
**__**I am born again **__**  
**__**I can't wait to see the light **__**  
**__**I'm born again tonight**__**  
**__**And I can't believe **__**  
**__**You don't know **_

_**United State of Pop 2012 by: DJ Earworm **_

"Human or Shiki talking"

'Human or Shiki thinking

"**Demon or summon talking" **

'**Demon or summon thinking' **

"_**Shiki or Jinchuuriki in demon form talking" **_

'_**Shiki or Jinchuuriki in demon form talking' **_

"**A review only takes one minute, but means a life time to the author" **

**Chapter 2**

**-No one's POV- 5 years later (Shiki and Tatsumaki are 12) Area: Konoha Specific Area: Konoha Academy class 6A**

"Shiki! Pay attention!"

"Huh" A girl who seemed 8 years old looked lazily looked at Iruka. "What is Iruka?"

This girl had blood red hair with silver tips that came up to the small of her back. She had silver eyes that had a gold ring around it. She was wearing the basic ANBU uniform (No she's not part of it), which consists of black clothing, a grey Flak vest, metal arm guards and gloves, and ninja sandals with spikes on the bottom. She had 2 pouches on her hip too. This girl's name was Shiki Senshin

Iruka scowled "Even if you're graduating today you should pay attention! Now as I was saying…"l

"…And that's why being a ninja is very dangerous. Anyone who will like to quit may go now."

"Like I'll quit right now," she muttered, that's when Tatsumaki exclaimed

"Like I'll give up now! I went through so much to give up. So give it your best shot."

The entire class looked at him in awe (Except Shiki).

"Wow he's so amazing!" Fangirl 1 said

"Kyaaaaaa! I know right" Fangirl 2 replied

"Don't forget handsome!" Fangirl 3 said.

All the Tatsumaki fangirls 'Kyaaaaaed' and went back to staring at him with love-struck eyes.

"Ok class now we'll do the first exam. The written test" Iruka said "Mizuki-sensei can you please pass out the exams"

"Sure, Iruka-sensei." Mizuki replied, while passing out the written test. Once Mizuki came to Shiki he secretly put a genjutsu to mix up the questions.

Shiki looked at her test and rolled her eyes. 'This genjutsu is way to obvious' she thought as she read the questions. She only answered 5 questions the minimum of the test to past.

"Ok! Pencils down." Iruka said. Seeing several students still writing Iruka used the famous jutsu… "SHUT THE HELL UP AND SIT DOWN!" Iruka yelled using the Big headed no Jutsu!

Iruka sighed, "Ok the second test is target practice, outside minna-san (Everyone)"

Everyone crowded the door trying to get outside of course the _royal and AMAZING (_Note the sarcasm) got outside first.

**-5 minutes later- Area: Konoha Academy Specific Area: Konoha academy training grounds **

Finally when everyone was outside Iruka began talking "Now this is where we'll do the second test. Now these are REAL kunai so be carful….."

Once Iruka finished, Shiki spoke up, "Way to go Iruka you made something that was fun sound boring. Do you want a medal?"

Iruka glared at her "Ok class first Inuzuka Kiba" Kiba stood up and looked to his friends "Wish me luck guys" and stood up.

"Ok" Iruka said "You have 10 shuriken and Kunai you'll just have to hit the vital spots of a human being which is marked" showing the red x's on the heart, liver, etc.

After everyone did their turn (I'm too lazy to write it) Iruka led them back into the academy for the last test the clone jutsu.

"Ok first up Uzumaki-Namikaze Tatsumaki" Iruka said.

"Alright I'm going to pass this easy as pie!" He yelled.

He got up and went to the front "Iruka-sensei"

"Yes Tatsumaki" Iruka asked.

"I have to much chakra to do the clone jutsu so can I do a different clone jutsu?"

"Sure"

"Alright here I go! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" 23 cones were lined up; all had that stupid grin on their faces.

"Wow! That's amazing Tatsumaki. Who taught you that?"

"My dad did!" He said proudly. Shiki frowned 'Pride one of the 7 sins' she thought.

"Ok next Uchiha Sasuke" Iruka said. Sasuke turned his head from the window to Iruka. "Hn"

Sasuke stood up and went to the front of the class.

"Ok begin" Iruka said.

"Hn, Clone Jutsu" He said then 3 clones appeared next to him.

"Very good!" Iruka praised. "Next Uzumaki-Namika-" "It's Senshin now Iruka" Shiki cut off. Iruka sighed "Ok next **Senshin **Shiki"

"Hn" Was all she said before she stood up to the front.

"Clone jutsu" She said and 3 Shiki look a likes appeared.

"Excellent" Iruka once again praised. "Now the scores for the written test"

**-3 minutes later- (Sorry I just don't want to write it it's boring the rookie 9 pass)**

"Ok now tomorrow the results will come in tomorrow"

**AN: Sorry I'm getting writer's block if you have suggestions please tell me and I'm thinking to start a new story about Fairy Tail. Okay? Please review!**


End file.
